In digital photography, it is possible to combine different parts of each of a set of images into a single composite image. This process is sometimes referred to as “photomontage.” For example, when a photographer desires a photo of a group of people, he may take multiple photos to increase the chances of obtaining a photo in which each person looks acceptable. For example, a photographer may desire that all of the people in the photo are looking forward, have open eyes (i.e., are not blinking), and are smiling. If there are no resulting photographs in which each person looks acceptable, then the photographer may use a compositing feature to combine acceptable parts of different images into a single composite image. To do this, the photographer typically must identify a set of source images, identify the portion of each source image he wants in the composite image, and then apply the compositing feature. This can be a time consuming task. In addition, the methods used in typical compositing systems can sometimes yield unexpected results. As such, improved techniques for generating composite images would be useful.